


Strange and Beautiful

by IllyasJames



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Curse Breaking, Fairy Tale Elements, M/M, dragon - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 05:16:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11662356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IllyasJames/pseuds/IllyasJames
Summary: Phichit and Yuuri are travelers lost, well truthfully Phichit is a mercenary and Yuuri a scribe, but they believe they're lucky when they stumble on a mansion during a horrid snow blizzard.Victor has no issue letting them in, on one condition. One of them will have to sleep with him in his bed for the duration of the stay.Phichit feels like a matchmaker so he tells Yuuri to do so.





	Strange and Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> Day 211 of my 365FF Challenge
> 
> Today was a rest day considering writing. I needed the break. So only a daily. I'll be back to editing and writing chapters tomorrow. :}
> 
> As always I sent you off to enjoy the work by reminding that [ my tumblr ](http://the-world-of-illyas-james.tumblr.com/) is always available if you feel the need to sent me an ask or start a conversation over messages.  
> Seriously. I love receiving them. And I do my best to always answer. :}
> 
> Small service announcement;  
> A more pressing issue, however, is Update Demands. I've gotten a couple of comments about this and, please, I am begging you, don't do the thing. I know you're excited; hell, I'm excited about seeing the next chapter/sequel too, I love the enthusiasm you guys have! However, I am also a person who suffers from anxiety and that makes it hard to write, especially when I feel like I'm being pressured. I will get blocked and there will be no updates if this happens. Not because I'm being mean, but I genuinely just don't handle it well.  
> So please respect me, and try your best to not come of as rude in your enthusiasm.  
> Thank you. :}

The glares burning a hole in Phichit's back wouldn't bother him as much if they weren't made by the one person in the world he knew didn't like holding grudges. Not that Yuuri doesn't have a right to send glares at him, it is his fault they are over three borders removed from either one of their homelands. It should have been a simple contract, a two day job at most, so he had had no qualms about taking Yuuri with him to the location. So when all hell broke loose and they both became marked man, he had no choice but to break Yuuri out and get away from the lands they knew. 

He had been able to receive some messages from various contacts but they were only so few, and all made clear that the contract had been a trap from the start. Seems one of his old contracts had been out to get him, and he had no means to find out who it was. Not that he did not have his suspicions. Poorly none of this will in any way help them get any dryer either. 

It isn't a heavy rain, just some mild drizzle, but when it's been doing so for three days straight and you have been unable to find or make any shelter in those three days. Well they were soaked to the bone. And that was enough reason for Yuuri to have been glaring at his back for the past few hours. He just wished Yuuri would say anything, then he could make a comment that would make his friend laugh. Yuuri though has a tendency to be quiet when not at ease.

Phichit almost starts babbling, a thing he only does when he is extremely nervous, when he spots a light further down the road. Which means they have either stepped on fair grounds or they have come across the very first human dwelling in days. He speeds up and tells Yuuri he is certain their luck has picked up, his only respond is a snort. The most rude reaction he had ever heard coming from Yuuri.

The mansion that dooms up in front of them is massive. Richly decorated and surrounded by a garden filled with garland trees. This amazes both men, but in the end it makes the house look inviting and they are wet. It isn't till they pass the halfway mark of the path to the door that they spot the first statue between the trees. Poorly the rain, and the fact it is nearly as dark as night although it must be only an hour after midday, make them think at first it is an actual person. They move a bit closer and see that there are many more statues scattered around the grounds just like it.

"These were made by an artist with too much talent, if they weren't as grey as the stone they were carved from one could almost believe they would start breathing." 

Yuuri's eyes glide to the statues of a couple caught in a passionate moment. The girls wave shoulder length hair and the man's pointy coupe look almost too modern for such an old fashion art style. He tells Phichit so and both agree. After that they abandon the statues for what they are and go up to the door. When Phichit makes a comment about perhaps it is Medusa who dwells in these halls he is met with a swift jab to the ribs from Yuuri. A motion that is seen by the man who is holding the door open. 

The green eyes and blond hair with a brown undercut make the man look like he's fairly casual, the stylish suit and calm smile make both of them straighten their backs. Phichit feels a shiver down his spine like there might be danger and already regrets coming to this place. Yuuri can smell the food in the kitchen and it is his stomach that makes the first comment. The man in the door way starts laughing relieving the tension.

"Ah, hungry travelers. I would say come in but the owner of this house has three rules for guests, I can not tell you what they are but you have to agree in honoring them before entering." He gives them a sad smile, Phichit feels the need to say no thanks and leave but Yuuri simply asks if they have to kill anybody. The man blinks a few times. "If the rules are followed you do not have to kill anybody at all." 

At that Yuuri nods and simply steps in past the man. "Then I agree, I am too hungry, wet, or cold, to really care much about any rules. As long as there is a place to freshen up, a place to sleep, and food I will follow any rule. I am in that kind of mood." 

Phichit knows how stubborn Yuuri can be when he sets his mind to anything so he too agrees and steps indoors. The sudden warmth over his cold body makes him sneeze. The bless you he receives comes from the man walking down the grand stairs in the center of the hallway. Which is decorated with even more garland trees and decorations. Phichit gives the new man a once over, there is something odd about him. Almost as if he isn't real, he wants to say something about it to Yuuri but when he looks at his friends face he can see that Yuuri would agree but for completely different reasons. If this isn't an instant case of the smittens he would not know what is. 

"Welcome guests. I see you crossed the threshold so that means you agree to my rules." At that Yuuri's stomach makes another loud comment. At which Yuuri finds himself at the scrutiny of the bluest blue eyes he had ever seen. "I see. Let us continue this in the Kitchen where Chris can fix you something of a bite to eat while I tell you of the rules you have agreed to upon entering." 

The man then turns around and walks into a hallway. Seeing as he said he would be the one explaining while Chris made the food Yuuri figured he was the one to follow. Phichit just followed him while keeping an eye on this Chris as he assumed it was the man that had opened the door. He was right as the man walked straight to the burner, taking one of the larger skillets from the rack over the center isle. 

"I hope you are okay with scrambled eggs. With what I have planned for dinner I am certain they won't clash." 

Yuuri just hums to agree. He's too happy to actually get any food as he and Phichit had run out a little over a day ago, and that was after they had been rationing the little food they had as scarcely as was possible in the week before that. Scrambled eggs sounded like a meal for the gods to him right now. So when Chris put down their plates only minutes later both found themselves eating far less civilized as their best behavior. 

"Sorry about this. It is just we managed to get lost in the moors a few days ago, and well it's been the first decent meal in about a week." He offers his apology with his softest smile, the smile Yuuri always had used to get away with missing a deadline here and there.

"That is alright. The place can be quite confusing if you are not used to it. Plus I think the rain did not help as there are very few places where you can shelter from it, and again you would have to know where to find them." Their host gives them a soft smile. "So if your looks weren't enough to convince me that you are neither from around here, your lack of knowing your way around here definitely quenched any lingering doubt. May I know the names of the people currently my guests?" 

Yuuri and Phichit look at each other and there Phichit has his cheeks full making him look a bit like a hamster it is Yuuri who answers. 

"My name is Katsuki Yuuri, I was a scribe like my mother Katsuki Hiroko working for the general court. This is my best friend Phichit Chulanont of the former house Chulanont, he worked independently. We left our homes when somebody from his past decided we were best to be taken from society. Leaving seemed the safer option." 

Phichit is surprised that Yuuri tells the truth and not the story they have been telling everyone else from the moment they left. He swallows to ask him something but finds that Yuuri quickly takes a few bites to hide the blush on his face. Their host looks more pleased then shocked.

"Thank you for your honest response. With that you have honored my first rule. When asked something by me to always respond truthfully, I can tell when one is lying. The second Rule is as simple but can lead for some complaints. By stepping into my house you have agreed to spend seven consecutive nights here, no less although more is permitted." Both Yuuri and Phichit look at the man. What an odd rule. "Now the third rule is where most people disagree upon, but it is the most important one. Know that I rarely get more than one visitor at a time, as most know the moor enough to be in their own homes or a more preferable shelter by night fall, so it is less of a pick. You will have to decide which of you will set out to complete this rule and you can not trade halfway. Is that understood?" His piercing eyes stare them both down and they feel compelled to just nod and agree. 

"Alright. For my third rule and you can not barter this. One of you will spend every one of those seven nights in bed with me." 

Phichit's mouth shuts with a clank and Yuuri's mouth just drops open. What kind of crazy rule is that, still, Phichit wonders why one would even want a rule like that. His eyes slide to Yuuri though who is finally able to at least close his mouth before swallowing. It seems his friend is thinking some interesting thoughts. Let's see though.

"That last one is an interesting rule to have. But before we make our choice known can we at least know who we are dealing with. For as you stated we are stranger in these regions so there is no doubt that no stories about you have come our way." He smiles at their host. Who gives him a very bright albeit clearly fake smile in return.

"Of course. I am Victor Nikiforov. This is my house. And the man that serves most of the meals is my best friend Christophe Giacometti. For some reason he was gifted with the patience to deal with me for longer than a few days." Both man give a small nod. 

Phichit turns to Yuuri and quickly whispers into his friends ear. "I'm a bit wary of these two but I can not figure out exactly how that is. For all it's worth it could simply being that I am too tired to get my mind sorted. But that said I am best off with the ability to do my things. Do you object about the sleeping arrangements?" He sees Yuuri's eyes move over Victor for a second before he turns back to Phichit. 

"I have none." At this Phichit nods. Yuuri turns to face Victor head on. "Knowing the restless way my friend can sleep it is better for both of your nights rest that he has a bed to himself. This means I will be the one sharing yours with you." 

Victor practically beams at them. "Wonderful. Now let me and Chris guide you to your rooms, there you'll each be able to take a bath. I am certain we can provide either one of you with fresh clothes, so those will be provided for." At that he stands up and motions for them to follow him and Chris. "Just leave the dishes. We will sort them out once you are well in your baths." 

When they reach the top of the first stair they get split up as Chris takes Phichit to the guest wing where Victor guides Yuuri to the master bedroom on the top floor. This room is beyond what Yuuri had even remotely thought it would be. The bed alone was round and about as big as his families common room. He was certain at least ten people could sleep in that without touching one another. It isn't till they move around the bed to the bathroom that is placed right behind it, that Yuuri realizes that outside the large stargazing window in the ceiling the whole room is left without a single natural source of light. Victor sees him stare.

"This room was set up so that it is the last place in the house to receive morning light. I prefer it like that." 

Yuuri nods at his explanation. As much as he likes morning light waking up to it blaring in your face is a whole different thing. Just like the bathroom is a completely different thing. His father side of the family runs public baths back in his homeland and well needless to say. If their bath had been this luxurious and elaborate they could have charged far more for the experience. 

"Now hop in and let me find you some clothes." Victor smiles. "Maybe if I get back fast enough I can join you." he winks and leaves Yuuri just staring at where he had stood. 

He quickly strips his drenched clothes and gets in a good soak under a shower to rinse the first layer of filth off of him. He then looks around and sees a complete display with all sorts of shampoos and lotions. So either Victor loves his variation, or he prefers to be prepared for his guests. Yuuri thinks it's that latter as Victor comes over to him as a person who has a preferred brand to use. He sniffs a few bottles before settling on one that smells of wild roses and strawberry, when he turns he finds Victor in the doorway standing with a small stack of clothes in his arms staring at him. The man gives him a one over, reminding Yuuri that he is completely naked, setting a tingle down his groin, before putting the clothes he was carrying on the small cabinet with the towels. He then moves towards Yuuri who is frozen on the spot. Victor cups his face and puts their foreheads together.

"Just to be clear. I will not join you in the bath today unless you ask, but tonight when we are in the same bed know, that not only do I sleep as naked as I was born, I am a tactile person." 

Yuuri smiles at him. "That is not an issue. I have grown accustomed to having somebody sleep against me at night. You can hardly be any worse than Phichit." 

After that he walks over to a small bench to wash and rinse his hair. Motioning to Victor that if he wants he would wash his hair as well. Although he is happy Victor doesn't ask him why he offers as he is certain that his truthful answer of 'I just really want to feel if your hair is as soft as it looks' will not be greeted well. Victor looks like he was given a present and quickly strips down to his skin before sitting down in front of Yuuri to have his hair washed. Afterwards Yuuri can state his hair is even softer. 

Dinner seems to be a treat as, Chris turns out to be a marvelous chef, Phichit is mostly back to his normal cheery behavior and, Yuuri is certain Victor is flirting with him in the most clumsy and sure to fail way if Yuuri had not been looking for signs of it. After dinner the two travelers insist to help with cleaning up, before both start yawning massively. At that point their hosts - as it seems Chris might not be the owner of the house, his friendship with Victor is fairly equal - insist that they partake to bed early. 

In the end Yuuri falls asleep so deeply so fast that he completely misses Victor coming in, stripping naked and slipping under the covers with him. Nor does he see the look of utter amazement on Victor's face to find Yuuri in nothing but his underpants. Victor softly slides his hand over the other man's hip, before settling in snugly against his back as the bigger spoon.

When they wake the next morning, Victor finds himself in a slightly different position. It seems that somewhere during the night Yuuri turned around, pushed Victor on his back and draped himself half over the man using his chest for a pillow. Looking like he is the most content person in the world. He does not wake till the light of morning breaks between the rain and makes the world come into focus. The soft smile he gives him, half drowsy from sleep is enough for Victor to smile back at him. 

The day itself goes well with Phichit and Yuuri taking as much rest as they can find, with two interested hosts willing and demanding them to tell of all the adventures they had experienced. When during those talks they found out that they had to skip celebrating Phichit's twentieths birthday as it had fallen right when they were bypassing some heavily set border controls it was decided that it would be celebrated that night. 

The cake Victor had made together with Yuuri was perfect. Phichit enjoyed it and made weird comments about how well Yuuri and Victor seemed to get along. Something that made Yuuri blush at the dinner table, but later that night when he was all settled against Victor he looked at the mans lips wondering if. He later decides Victor must have been reading his mind as he places his lips softly over Yuuri's without the man asking. It is not a deep kiss, but it is a kiss. 

A pattern is formed. The days are spend in peaceful calm with Phichit and Yuuri relaxing and telling stories, and at night Yuuri finds himself to become more and more bold with Victor. A passionate kiss the third night, leading to hickeys in various places the fourth. The fifth night Yuuri is surprised to find himself laying all open and naked on the bed while Victor works his lower region with his tongue. His hands clawed in those beautiful ashen blond strands of hair, with all he can do is whimper the man's name. 

He tells Phichit all about it the next day when they are going to the library on their own as Victor and Chris had some business to attend to. Phichit can't hide how amazed he is for Yuuri to move as fast as he is, he always thought Yuuri was the kind of person that could wait ages before he would even consider doing something like that. They are so busy joking that they soon realize they must have taken a wrong turn. As the door they thought would lead to the library leads them instead into a large study. Both feel the hairs on their neck stand up straight when they step past the threshold and they quickly step back out. 

To their shock they find Victor and Chris upon them in seconds, and both look nearly mad with anger that is till they see the pale faces and trembling forms. Yuuri lets go of Phichit's arm and ducks against Victor's chest. Phichit feels a bit hurt by the sudden abandonment he feels. They are quickly guided to the sitting area, where they get a cup of tea.

When their hosts leaves them for a second both man share a look. That was magic and very powerful magic at it. More powerful than any magic they had felt before and Phichit thought he had come about some powerful people in the past. This magic though did not feel like a human dabbling in the arts, this was magic of the higher kind. Suddenly the rules made a lot more sense as the older species always set stipulations on how to act in their keeps and what to do to be permitted to leave. 

That evening both of them are more quiet during dinner than they had been for the previous five, still once dinner was done and all was set Yuuri let Victor take him to their bed. He let Victor undress him, while taking his lips, his hands, and his breath against all of his skin. And just like the night before, Victor insists on them bathing together before settling in. The thing that sets the night apart is Victor's more eager, almost as if he's trying to make Yuuri forget about that afternoon. Something Yuuri really would like. 

Victors fingers are a welcome intrusion, all coated up and knowledgeable. The moment they moved back to the bed, there had been a bottle of lube waiting for them. So Chris must have come in while they were bathing. With their heads pressed together, their lips only a breath apart, he lets Victor work him apart, one, two, three fingers deep. And when Victor finds what he apparently is looking for, Yuuri truly forgets for the time being. His body unwinds with a heavy moan and his eyes slip close before he can stop himself. 

He wakes the next morning in a room basking in light. The sun must have been up for hours to be this bright already. When he gets dressed and goes downstairs he can hear Victor and Chris arguing. Neither speaking a language even remotely human in origin. Poorly this sets him back to the energy he had felt the previous afternoon, this makes him softly whimper. Loud enough to be picked up by the two man who come to see how he is doing. 

Now that he has heard them, and the memory of the power surge back to the forefront of his mind he can see all the little tells in their looks and demeanor that made it clear neither man was fully human, if human at all. Which meant that for the past few nights Yuuri had been seduced in giving his body to a being who probably only used him for it's own pleasure. When they ask what is wrong, he just shakes his head. Victor repeats the question, and Yuuri feels the pull in the words spoken.

"I just... I just... That room yesterday. It's too much right now. Can I go back to bed?" 

Victor slips his arm around Yuuri's waist as if he's scared the man will fall while getting back to the room. Once there he slowly strips Yuuri and softly places him between the sheets. It isn't till he walks away that Yuuri's resolve breaks.

"Victor please..." Victor looks around. "Join me for a moment. Hold me till I'm asleep." 

The man lights up at his request, and now that he knows he is dealing with something other than a human he can finally see, he truly lights up. Victor strips himself of his clothes and is upon Yuuri in seconds. Yuuri gives in and rolls chest to chest with the man before demanding a set of kisses before dozing off in a dreamless state. Victor pulls him closer even. 

"Oh Yuuri. Are you the one I have been waiting for for so long." Victor tips Yuuri's head a bit and kisses the sleeping man. "Only one more night, please be the one."

When Yuuri woke a second time that day the light in the room told him it was well into the afternoon. This time he came downstairs into a nearly silent hallway, for one can always surprise themselves in finding sounds you did not know were always there. As he was quite hungry he moved towards the kitchen where he found a plate with his name on it, ready to be put in the microwave. He ate it slowly, before deciding to look for Phichit and his hosts. He was certain that his friend must have felt the magic the day before as strongly as he did, which meant he might have had a rough night remembering things they both wish to forget. 

To Yuuri's confusion though, he had searched nearly every bit of the house and had come empty handed. Now the place was big so maybe he had missed them, still, he should have seen traces of them. Knowing dinner would soon be started he goes back towards the kitchen. Looking at the clock he can see that it really is almost time for dinner so he decides to surprise his hosts in making it for them, having learned how to cook by both of his parents. 

Dinner is nearly done when a door, he had not spotted before, next to the pantry opens and Victor and Chris walk into the kitchen. He greats them cheerfully and tells them dinner is almost done so if they want to set the table they can eat in a few minutes. The look shared by the two is shown to Yuuri in the reflection of the pot he was making the sauce in. Once everything is done and the plates are filled, it is Yuuri who asks them to go and get Phichit as he had not been able to find him yet before he started dinner. This leads to both hosts sending him a difficult look. 

"We too have not been able to find him. That was what we were arguing about this morning. We had hoped he would show up on his own, it is almost nightfall after all and he still needs one more night." Chris' voice is barely over a whisper but what he means is clear. If Phichit is not back before night fall something horrid will happen to his friend. 

The last natural lights fade outside when they hear a loud noise coming from the grand hall. All three men run out of the kitchen as fast as they can to find Phichit out of breath holding a wound close that has stained his shirt. Yuuri can't help but yell in fear, and when his friend looks up he can see the same fear reflected back at him. Both move towards one another and once Yuuri gets his arms around his friend the younger man bursts in tears. Yuuri looks at the others over his shoulders and see their human guise has slipped quite a bit. Finally making it clear to Yuuri what he is dealing with.

"I'm sorry, but I need to take Phichit to his room, take care of this wound and see that he is calmed down enough before I can do anything else." 

He doesn't await the response and maneuvers Phichit up the stair, to his room and into his bathroom. There he undresses him, cleans him, and bandages him up. All the while listening to the broken sobs of his friend explaining what he had done, and why he had done it. This leads to the young man holding him tightly while shivering and crying well into the night. If anything it is very close till morning when he finally is deep enough in sleep that Yuuri feels safe to let him alone. He slips out of the room and moves to the room he shared with Victor all those nights. He is not surprised to see the shape on the bed as much as he thought he would be. 

"Victor? It is still night. Can I still spend it till morning light with you?" 

He sees the dragon lift up it's head, although the room is dark enough to obscure most of it. 

"Yuuri? Do you really want to, or are you only feeling obligated because of the rules I was burdened with." 

Yuuri gives the only response he knows how, he strips himself naked and walks to the dragons nest -for what other name could he give this bed now-, to Victor. Who slips mostly back into his human shape to welcome him in his arms. 

When he is laid down into the pillows and sheets he knows he is where he wants to be, when Victor's hands, fingers, and tongue, bring him to the point of begging for more he doesn't stop the words. And when his body is taken wholly he pleads for Victor to tell him he loves Yuuri as much as Yuuri has fallen in love with him. 

Neither know of the fight Chris had with a Phichit that very moment, who had awoken in a state of fright, ending only with Phichit turning to stone the moment the first light of day hits his skin. Leaving Chris sad to think that Yuuri was apparently not the one they had been waiting for. 

Victor stares at Yuuri for a moment, unable to utter a single word, poorly making Yuuri feel rejected. 

"It is okay. Do not say it out of obligation for my feelings. I am sorry." Yuuri is on the verge of tears, he had given his all. To not receive...

"Don't apologies. I feel the same. I felt it the moment I laid eyes on you, and hoped so that it would be returned." He smiles his heart shape smile spreading his wings out into the room. "I love you. And wish for all of my time to be spend with you. Will you accept that." 

Yuuri remembers reading about Dragons and there ability of time, so he knows what is being offered. Sure he would be sad to lose all those dear to him in the end, but had he not already experienced that, he would survive with Victor with him. So he accepts. 

They kiss, while Victor moves to hit that spot inside to take him over the edge. So when Yuuri gasps for air in the first light of the day, every statue that was once not a statue at all breath in and return to their previous self, breaking the curse that had bounded Victor and Chris for nearly three hundred years.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this
> 
> All comments are greatly appreciated, even one as little as a smiley. :}


End file.
